


Hey nineteen - English version

by Mistress_of_Vos



Series: In which Ra's is a nice guy for once [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Fic, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Harassment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Ra's is a creep but we love him, References to Drugs, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Harassment, Tim Drake is not straight and you know it, Tim Drake's Birthday, english is not my first language, happy birthday Tim Drake, implied underage I think, no beta we die like men, parental neglect, theraphy, translated half in a machine and half by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "It's seven in the evening (or night, Tim has never been able to tell that timeline apart) and Red Robin is already drunk."...// Or...In which only Ra's remembers Tim's birthday and gives him a gift as usual, but this time Tim decides he will enjoy it.Ra'sTm; JayTim; Happy BDay, Tim! //
Relationships: Past Tim Drake/Jason Todd - Relationship, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, implied Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, light Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: In which Ra's is a nice guy for once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878418
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of my Spanish fanfic of the very same name. You can find the spanish version in my profile.

.

.

.

It's July 19th and Timothy Drake-Wayne just turned 19.

_Funny._

Well, a little.

But hey, it's Tim Drake-Wayne's nineteenth birthday today and instead of having a huge party full of women and expensive gifts he's getting drunk in his bed, eating a box of chocolates while watching _"Lord of the Rings"_ on his huge TV.

It's seven in the evening (or night, Tim has never been able to tell that timeline apart) and Red Robin is already drunk.

_Stupid Bruce_.

Stupid Bruce who doesn't have the emotional capacity to remember his _non-child's_ birthday.

Tim grunts before he takes a sip from the wine bottle and sighs.

It's not Bruce's fault, but...

No, it's his fault. How hard is it to listen to the damn Facebook reminder? Literally Bruce needs to just open the notification and click _"Congratulate."_

Stupid Bruce.

Tim appreciates the remaining half of the bottle for a few seconds before he puts it on his dresser. Enough alcohol for one night.

He focuses his eyes on the newly formed ring community, wondering if it would be strange to see the WE CEO at a fantasy convention. He certainly deserves a break.

As he turns off the TV, he thinks about how likely it is that Dick and Barbara are having a crisis by suddenly remembering that today was (is) his birthday.

(And who knows, _maybe_ Jason may have suddenly remembered it too, followed by the reality that they've broken up almost three months ago.

And maybe he has felt half the sadness that the blue-eyed man feels.)

Tim closes his eyes and allows himself to fall into a deep, sad sleep, wondering, before he falls asleep completely, if he will _ever_ really be a part of the family.

.

.

.

The first thing he notices are the silk sheets.

Tim opens his eyes and feels the light from the window followed by a further visualization of his surroundings.

A room three times the size of his own, white walls with gray flower patterns, a red-framed window with the curtains open. Tim stretches out on the bed and that's when he notices that someone has changed his Superboy T-shirt and blue boxers for a green satin pajama.

This is certainly not the first time this has happened.

-Shit.

-Language, detective.

Ra's Al Ghul is a few feet away, sitting quietly on a single sofa and reading the newspaper quietly.

(Timothy almost finds it _amusing_ that the terrorist leader won't even take off his cape).

-Ra's.

-Timothy.

\- What the hell am I doing here?

-Language.

-Go to hell.

Ra's sighs.

-I brought you here to take a well-deserved vacation. It's my gift for this year.

Ah, yes, Tim had almost forgotten the green lingerie outfit that had _magically_ appeared on his bed on his 18th birthday.

(Of course, he's not going to tell the older one that the present was certainly still hidden in his closet because well, the truth is that Tim looked great in that outfit and occasionally he liked to wear it to bed and each person to his own thing, right?)

Anyway, it's not the first time that Ra's has kidnapped him to spend some time _together alone_ , away from his encounters between explosions and murder attempts.

But the last time the demon's head drugged him to take him away for a weekend, the league had to deal with a very angry Red Hood.

That's not going to happen now.

And Ra's has never tried anything in these quick kidnappings, but...

-How romantic, Ra's, a bouquet of roses would have sufficed.

-Timothy...

The blue-eyed raises an eyebrow.

-Or you could have just given me a new car, you know, that's what _sugar daddies_ do.

-I don't consider myself your sugar daddy, Timothy.

\- Does that mean you're going to charge me for the stay wherever we are for as long as you keep me here?

-No. And you know very well we're in Nanda Parbat, Timothy.

-So, Ra's Al Ghul, - and Tim gets out of bed to raise his arms and move his neck, closing his eyes in the process. - I'm afraid to point out that you're a sugar daddy.

The man rolls his eyes and puts the newspaper aside.

\- About yesterday, detective...

-Oh, come on, you want to make me talk about how my dad forgot my birthday right now? Without having any breakfast before?

Ra's tightens his lips for a moment.

-Relax, my dad can't forget my birthday because he's been dead for years. But then again, Bruce sucks at anything besides being Batman.

-Timothy...

-Not that I care, Ra's.

-But that's the thing, you care even if you don't want to admit it.

Drake growls.

-I wouldn't have to admit anything to you, would I?

-Your father is terrible at separating his personal life from the work he does, but that doesn't justify him treating you this way.

Ra's is staring at Timothy, green against blue.

-If you would just admit your pain and your courage, everything would be easier.

Red Robin sits back down on the bed. Suddenly, with his messy hair and satin pajamas, he feels like a child being scolded by his father.

(It doesn't help that Ra's looks like a man in his fifties, the age Jack Drake would be if he _were_ alive today.)

-It's a little bizarre that you're giving me a motivational speech, Ra's.

-It's not a motivational talk, I'm telling you the truth. You're hurting yourself by clinging to your father, neither he nor you are going to change to satisfy the other, are you?

-I don't understand your interest in my emotional stability, especially considering you tried to kill me when I was seventeen.

-If I'd wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be alive right now, Timothy.

_Okay_ , Tim has always known that. Ra's may have wanted to break his legs or smash his face in by throwing him out the window, but realistically, if he wanted him dead, he would have put the sword through his heart.

(Instead, he threw him out of the reach of his killers so that Richard could catch him in a _Batman saving the day_ cliché.)

Besides, it was ridiculous to think that Ra's was really trying to kill him when Timothy was later given the honor of meeting a certain amethyst-eyed woman; it had all been merely a test.

Tim hates that Ra's admits it so casually while he does his best to tell himself that it was a real assassination attempt and that they are both enemies to the death.

-I'm flattered that you want me alive.

-You should be, it's an honor to receive my attentions, but you don't seem to be aware of it.

When Timothy met Damian, he couldn't help but wonder how such a small body could contain such arrogance. Now that his meetings with Ra's have become somewhat normal, he understands that it runs in the family.

-If you're going to start with the question of honor, I'd rather go to breakfast.

-As you wish, Detective.

\- You know, I've lost count of how many times I've told you not to call me that.

.

.

.

After a delicious breakfast, an almost hour-long stop in the bathroom and changing into an outfit too similar to Ra's (but without a cape, _thank God_ ), Timothy decides to go out into the garden.

The eldest is waiting for him, of course.

Sitting by a fountain with a book in hand, he doesn't even look up.

-Timothy.

-Ra's.

-I trust the breakfast was to your liking?

-Considering I usually have a protein shake and a sandwich for breakfast, yes, I suppose it was a pleasant change.

-Your eating habits might benefit a little from this vacation.

-Maybe, but I'm warning you, I want a coffee at lunch. I don't care if it's decaf.

-I'll arrange it to be done.

-Good.

Timothy sits on the grass, letting his eyes momentarily wander to the flowers that grow just a few inches away from him.

\- Why did you bring me here this time, Ra's?

-For the same reason I brought you the previous times, you need a break.

-You're not my psychologist.

-No, but speaking of, I heard you stopped attending your therapy.

Ra's deigns to close the book.

\- Does it have anything to do with your recent single status?

Tim knows that Ra's has a particular interest in his person, and he knows that Ra's had not been pleased when he learned of his relationship with Jason (no wonder the gifts had stopped during that time), however, knowing that does not mean he understands.

For the same reason, there is a certain discomfort in being asked by the eldest about his breakup with whom Tim swore it was _the love of his life._

-I've been busy.

-WE is a time-consuming business, but I figured that with your newfound free time away from there, you'd put more effort into your treatment.

-If you expect me to tell you I'm depressed or something...

-Your relationship with your... _Brother_ , let's call it that, it's none of my business.

-No, but you still seem interested.

-I am. I keep asking myself what got you into it.

\- Are you talking about the courtship or the breakup?

-Both, Timothy.

The blue-eyed man snorts.

-I'm an idiot, that's the explanation. Now change the topic.

-You're not an idiot. On the contrary, Detective. Your intellect impresses me even at times like this.

-Jason cheated on me, _happy_?

Ra's seems to take a few seconds to comprehend the phrase.

-Ah, that explains why you threw his clothes out on the street.

Timothy is blushing.

-Well, Jason had it coming. I clearly told him to take his stuff before I got back from work.

-A deal's a deal, of course.

-Ugh, it wasn't exactly a deal. It was a warning.

-Anyway...

-I'm not going to tell you my love story, Ra's. After all, you never say _anything_ when you bring me to this place.

The older one blinks before he smiles.

-A tie, then.

They stay silent for a few minutes, listening to the birds and the sound of the fountain.

Tim doesn't like to be silent when it comes to Ra's.

\- Is this for my birthday or because I deserve a holiday?

-Both, Timothy.

-It can't be both. This is the fourth time you've kidnapped me on the grounds of a vacation.

\- You don't think it's a gift to bring you here?

-No, no. But you're usually a little more... Generous.

Ra's stands up.

-Sure, I have another gift for you; but I'd rather you see it tonight. Right here.

\- In the evening? I hope your gift doesn't involve a condom.

-Don't be vulgar, Timothy.

Red Robin gives himself the luxury of laughing.

.

.

.

Killing the nearly 11 hours between his meeting in the garden and brushing his teeth after dinner was a monumental achievement for Tim.

It had been difficult to convince himself not to look for Ra's again, the servants and guards refused to talk and while he could deal with a couple of hours giving a monologue about anything, the truth was that it wasn't worth it.

Instead, Tim spent hours in the library, first reading books on applied medicine, then astronomy, followed by poetry in Old English and ending with Arabic stories of which he could only understand half.

(Part of Tim feels bad that he dropped out of his language studies because of the emotional turmoil caused by his breakup; he had also dropped out of his photography and cooking classes and okay, maybe he's a little repressed by the breakup after all.

Also, it doesn't help that Bruce is such a useless father figure that couldn't even remember his birthday and...

_Stop it_. Enough thoughts).

When he finishes brushing his teeth after his lonely dinner, a guard approaches to guide him back to the garden. By now, Tim knows the palace almost by heart, but it's nice to walk with someone else even if it's in silence.

In the garden, sitting back over the fountain, is Ra's with a telescope and what looks like a picnic basket. Tim makes sure the guard has disappeared before he grunts.

\- What's this?

-Your gift, of course; today's lunar eclipse will only be seen in certain parts of the world, Nanda Parbat is one of those few places.

Tim raises an eyebrow.

\- Are you serious?

-Contrary to what you might think, I don't have the capacity to make an eclipse happen suddenly.

Red Robin sighs before taking off his sandals and walking barefoot on the grass, a nostalgic feeling invading him as he walks towards the major.

-Yeah, but you can't blame me for thinking you'd do it if you had the chance.

-You have a point, Timothy. Now, there's almost an hour to go before the eclipse... - Ra's pats the space next to him.

Tim rolls his eyes before he sits down next to it.

-I don't think you have any idea how bizarre it is when you kidnap me.

-Bizarre is kind of a strong word.

\- How do you expect me to describe it? Even Talia doesn't go as far as kidnapping Bruce, and they have a son.

-We could have a child. I can arrange that.

The watchman blushes and opens his eyes in fury.

-I already told you no.

Ra's makes a hand gesture, downplaying the importance.

-Someday you'll change your mind.

-I doubt it, but my point is that you're getting on my nerves.

A particularly cold breeze blew through the place.

-And yet, all the times I have brought you here you have enjoyed your stay, you do not even try to escape.

Tim could argue that he hadn't been kidnapped enough times to know where Ra's kept the vehicles, or that his survival instinct warned him that it was a bad idea to piss off the demon's head or even that he was using the time to spy on the league.

But that would all be a lie, because deep down, Tim knows that he accepts the attention because it pleases him, makes him feel important. Even the last time, when Jason had been furious and had claimed his unwillingness to try and escape, even this time he had been flattered to cause such an _obsession_ , at Ra's Al Ghul, of all people!

-I doubt it would make any sense to try to escape.

-That's right, but I'm curious that you don't even try.

Tim raises his chin.

\- And break my leg trying to climb up in these clothes? No, thank you.

Ra's shakes his head gently as he pulls a couple of glasses out of the basket along with a bottle of wine.

\- Shall we make a toast, Detective? - Ra's asks as he pours both glasses.

-You're cheesy. - sets Tim up before he takes one of the glasses and looks at the wine for a few minutes. - Did you drug this?

-Of course not, it's a top-quality syrah wine, it would be a shame to outrage it with some kind of drug.

-You should say something like _"No, Timothy, I would never serve you a tainted drink"_ but I guess your answer works.

Ra's has the nerve to smile mischievously and raises his glass.

-To your health, Timothy. May you have many more years to live.

The black-haired man nods before raising his glass, too, and then brings it to his lips.

The drink is somewhat strong, but also vibrant in a way that Tim cannot describe; despite his economic status, Tim rarely allows himself to taste the wines and well, it's so easy to just get drunk.

\- Is it an aged wine?

-Not too old, ten years at the most. I bought it during a trip to Paris on the recommendation of the locals.

Tim rubs his tongue against his palate.

-An apt recommendation.

Ra's takes a deep sip.

-Mmm, I think the bottle was a little short on time.

\- Are you regretting opening it?

The major looks at it out of the corner of his eye.

- _Never,_ Detective.

Tim closes his eyes again, allowing himself to explore the feel of the grass brushing against his feet and the taste of wine in his mouth. It's something he could get used to, assuming of course, that a certain terrorist had the decency to invite him instead of kidnapping him.

Sometimes Tim finds it funny to remember the first time Ra's kidnapped him to take him to Nanda Parbat.

It had happened two weeks after the affair with Captain Boomerang, while Tim was returning to his apartment for a well-deserved cup of coffee before continuing his investigations.

Tim had made his own cup with his own coffee maker and then taken a deep sip; less than a minute later, he had passed out. It turns out that Ra's had placed a bag of altered coffee beans on his shelf and God, it is as ridiculous as it sounds.

Ra's never tries anything during these lapses of time, he doesn't even bring up the subject of a certain sister who almost turned Tim into a teenage father.

_"Enjoy your vacation, Timothy"_ is the phrase he repeats every time Red Robin wakes up in Nanda Parbat with no idea of what day it is.

-Ra's...

-Timothy.

\- Why are you doing this?

-You'll have to be more specific.

Tim takes a breath of air.

\- All of this! Kidnapping me, never killing me, filling me with gifts, calling me Detective, _God_ , your sister almost raped me.

Ra's puts a hand on his cheek and that's when Tim remembers to open his eyes and...

And the eldest is certainly too close. His face inches away from Tim's. Two emeralds shining with desire.

\- Isn't it obvious, Timothy?

Tim swallows.

-Of course, it is, you're obsessed with getting between my legs and pushing me to have children (which is fucking weird), my question is why me.

-Ah, that.

Ra's raises his hand until his fingers touch his earlobe.

-In my day, Timothy, this was called love.

Love.

-Oh, so you've been courting me in a ridiculously _villainous_ way?

-Timothy...

-I don't understand, Ra's. - and Tim averts his eyes. - I don't understand this game.

-It's not a game, not for me.

There's something in the air when Ra's puts his lips against his, a shift in the weight of the world and a twist of ideas occurs in Tim's mind.

Not that he doesn't like Ra's, but...

It's not love, it certainly isn't. Because Tim knows perfectly well that he is still in love with Jason and that the sexual tension with Kon is a thousand times stronger than the satisfaction he can get from receiving the attentions of a villain.

However, there is something he cannot explain that encourages him to kiss back.

Of course, Tim has daddy issues, it's not news.

(Part of Red Robin is embarrassed about that, about being a man who requires that kind of affection and love and sometimes he wants to throw up when he remembers the distant way Bruce looks at him.)

Ra's is aware of this; he's probably taking advantage of it.

That charm of an older man with a deep voice and scratchy hands, filling him with kisses, compliments, gifts... It's just _too much_.

(If Tim closes his eyes, he can pretend that Ra's is...)

The kiss ends.

-The eclipse, detective.

The moon is shining red above them.

.

.

.

Tim feels a prick on his waist when he gets out of bed the next day.

_"Stupid"_ , he mutters to himself.

-Good morning, Timothy.

Ra's is sitting on the same couch as the day before, reading the newspaper and wearing his usual green cape.

-Good morning. - he forces himself to say as he covers his nakedness with the sheets to walk to the bathroom.

-Your father's been bothering my people these last few hours, I think he's looking for you.

Bruce has never taken the time to look for Tim during the time that Ra's keeps him at Nanda Parbat, so...

-He remembered.

Tim sits up on the bed with heaviness.

-It seems that he did, Timothy.

A grunt comes out of his throat.

-I really don't want to deal with Bruce right now.

Ra's looks up from the paper for a few seconds, as if he were inspecting Tim.

-You can stay as long as you like.

-I'm planning to.

Tim isn't in love with Ra's, and he knows the older man doesn't exactly feel ordinary love as much as he does feel an obsession, but no one can blame him for wanting to enjoy the attention a little.

(Deep down, Tim knows that everything is a psychological trauma and that even Jason was a way to satisfy that need within the socially acceptable.

Jason, who was older but not too old; Jason, who drank the same whiskey as Bruce and smoked the same cigarettes as Jack.

Jason made Tim feel like a schoolgirl in love.

Tim is sometimes disgusted to admit it, but well, at least Ra's is _different._

Ra's smells like incense and spice. Ra's has wrinkles around his eyes and gray hair. Ra's exudes power and authority and makes him feel like a spoiled child).

The blue-eyed man stands up and walks over to the older man to fall on his legs, throwing the newspaper away from them.

-Timothy.

-Just kiss me, will you?

Bruce doesn't have to know.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter directly in English since the Spanish version wasn't very successful; however, if you speak Spanish and wish to read this chapter in that language, please leave a comment and I will probably make a translation.
> 
> Also, in my fanfics Tim uses the Unternet's suit, that is the one of my profile picture.
> 
> So yeah, he uses a mask, not a cowl.
> 
> I wrote this in three hours so it might have grammar errors as hell, sorry.

.

.

.

It's not funny at all.

Tim lets his body fall in his bed (his true bed, the once that is in his apartment at Gotham) and sighs.

Bruce is mad, he gets that. And staying a whole week with Ra's probably did the opposite of helping.

In Tim's defense, he needed a break from life.

(Besides, the food and sex had been great, honestly, Ra's is truly a gentleman when he wants to).

Anyway, right now Tim is thinking in a half decent explanation to calm down Bruce, at least enough to make sure he doesn't get "grounded" or something like that.

He can already hear him.

" _How could you hide this from us? From me?"_

Tim never tried to hide it, he just forgot to mention it like, for three years.

(Well, he convinced Jason not to say anything after that particular occasion in which Red Hood himself went to Nanda Parbat to demand the return of his boyfriend with a gun in his hand.

But he doubts that Jason will confess that he kept the secret in exchange of a week of blowjobs since... Well, since Bruce actually didn't know that Jason and Tim had dated.

Ra's had been pretty silent after that rescue mission; Tim still laughs at the idea of the terrorist being jealous).

Nevertheless, now Tim will have to say most of the story.

And he will have to do it in about six hours, preferably after patrol when Bruce is too tired to break his nose and lock him up in his old room.

Tim rubs his face.

 _This_ would not be happening if Bruce had remembered his fucking birthday.

.

.

.

Red Robin is still organizing some files when Batman shows up.

-Timothy.

Oh, he is doing the _"I will say your complete name"_ treatment, a fun fact, is that only Tim and Dick are victims of this treatment.

-Bruce.

The older man takes off his cowl and looks at Tim with angry eyes.

-I see you came back.

-Yes, I arrived this morning. I had to clean my apartment so I forgot to call you before patrol. Speaking of, Damian gave me his report on The Riddler and I think…

-Don't try to change the topic.

Tim rolls his eyes under the mask.

-Okay then, ask your question.

-What were you doing with Ra's al Ghul in God knows where?

-Having a holiday?

If Tim had any self-preservation instinct, he wouldn't be doing this.

Bruce closes his fists.

-He kidnapped you.

-I mean… It's not the first time, you know?

-Yes, Jason said it's kind of a usual thing for you.

_Jason…_

-What did Jason say, exactly?

-He told me about your dating, if that's what you wanted to know.

Great.

Now Bruce doesn't only know that Ra's did kidnap him for his birthday, he also knows it wasn't the first time and that Tim had been in a pseudo-incestuous relationship with Jason.

-Yeah, about that…

-I always thought, - Bruce starts while walking to his chair in front of the computer. – that if you were dating someone you would tell me.

-Would you have been okay with us? With Jason and I, you know, _dating_.

Bruce growls.

-Of course not, you are… Toxic to each other.

Tim can't believe that the same man who had an affair with both Talia al Ghul and Catwoman, is telling him this.

-Just so you know, Jason did apologize for his past. Besides, he died and came back, he needed time and help, not to be casted out of his family.

-He tried to kill you.

-So did Damian, and I don't hate him for that. I don't hate him at all. Same with Jason.

(Tim does hate Jason as his ex-boyfriend but not as a person or as his brother or as Red Hood).

-It's not the same.

-Sure, I did sleep with Jason, I wouldn't sleep with Damian.

He just spent a week fucking with Ra's al Ghul, any sort of physical contact with Damian would probably make Tim freak out. And Damian is kind of too young for his taste (Tim likes older man, after all).

-Timothy!

-What? – he asks while turning around and taking off his mask.

-Can we _please_ , have an actual talk about why on Earth you spent a week with Ra's? About why you have been hiding that he kidnaps you? About why you, and I quote Jason, never try to escape from him?

Drake takes a breath.

-He never does anything.

-Pardon me?

-Ra's. He never does anything besides making me eat three times a day and sleep more than eight hours. He… He forces me to have a break from this life, literally.

Bruce huffs.

-You want me to think that Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, kidnaps you in order to give you a vacation time?

-Because he does! Look, Ra's is a creep, I will give you that. And it sort of scares me to find gifts in my office, but he never tries to do anything.

-He could be trying to get your genetic material for the heir he wants so badly.

Tim raises an eyebrow.

-Did Jason tell you about that?

Paris. His spleen. The fight at the window. Ra's sister.

-He told me what he knows, but I suspect we are missing something.

-If Ra's wanted my genetic material, he already has it, I gave him like thirty ounces of my blood after his sister tried to seduce me.

Seducing is not the word but hey, nothing happened so Tim prefers not to attack verbally a woman who more likely was just trying to keep herself in Ra's favor instead of dying.

(Sometimes Tim feels bad for her but really, after sleeping with Ra's himself he has been really trying to stop thinking about of all that.

Bruce is not helping).

-Even if he is not… Doing anything to you, physically, he is still a villain.

-Bruce…

-For three years, you have been hiding this. You did not even tell me about Paris.

Tim shrugs.

-You didn't have to know.

-Because you killed people?

Things are escalating quickly.

-No, because you would not appreciate what I went through to bring you back, there was no reason to trust you with that information.

-And you didn't think that Ra's obsession with you was something I should have known?

-Do you care?

Bruce stays silent for a moment and meets Tim's eyes.

Blue and blue.

Father and son.

But no, they aren't father and son, are they?

-Tim…

-You don't really care about Ra's doing something to me, you are just offended that I have secrets from you.

-That's not it.

-Yes, it is! It's exactly like that, it always has been. You don't care if Jason and I had a problematic relationship, you are just angry that we managed to keep it secret from you, you feel betrayed, of course, why would we keep things from you?

-Tim, that's enough.

-No!

Tim hears himself screaming.

-The only reason of you finding out that I was with Ra's is because you suddenly remembered it was my fucking birthday and that you, who keeps telling to the press that I'm your son, had forgotten about it. Tell me, Bruce, did you discovered that it had been Ra's due to the cameras I have in my house? Or did you go to question Jason after finding his fucking jacket in my closet?

He is breathing too fast.

Tim feels like a fucking kid.

Maybe because he is still a kid, he just got nineteen, he shouldn't be living this life. He should be starting college and laughing with other guys his age and partying.

Bruce avoids his eyes.

-I'm sorry about that.

-No, you don't.

Tim puts his mask again and starts walking towards his bike.

-Son, please…

-Don't call me that. – he tenses his lips. – My father is Jack Drake, and he is dead.

Bruce blinks.

-Is that what you keep telling yourself?

Tim puts on his helmet.

-I don't want you questioning my life, Bruce.

And he leaves.

.

.

.

Jason is in his apartment.

Is this a punishment for his affair with Ra's?

-Babybird.

-Don't.

Tim starts to take off his gloves and mask.

-What the hell are you doing here, Jason?

The man is smoking a cigarette, his helmet and mask next to him in the couch.

His eyes look rather sad.

-I came to see you, babybird.

-Stop calling me that.

It still hurts to see Jason.

-Ra's kidnapped you, again.

-Yes, he did. He always does, what about it?

-It was your birthday.

Tim throws his cape and boots away.

-Yes.

-Your turned nineteen.

-Look, Jason, I really don't get…

-I didn't forget it, you know?

Tim stays still, his hands forgetting to take out the utility belt.

-Jason…

-I bought you a gift months ago, when we were… Kori helped me, you know? I wanted to prepare everything with so much anticipation, I wanted to make a plan just like you always do.

Tim sighs.

-I… I appreciate that.

-Can I still give it to you?

Tim sits in front of Jason, still wearing his suit and only three feet away from the other man.

-I suppose that yes.

Jason isn't drunk, that makes all of this even more painful.

Tim still loves Jason, he really does. If Tim had been a little bit more innocent, maybe he would have forgiven Jason after finding him with Rose. Actually, he felt very tempted to do so.

But he was Timothy fucking Drake, he was not going to take that shit from anyone, not even Jason.

He deserved better than an unfaithful partner. He deserved better than someone who went and tell Batman all the secrets he had kept for three (almost four) years.

He deserved better, even if he loved Jason too much.

-Here. – murmurs Jason, awakening Tim from his thoughts.

It's a small velvet box in red, and it looks like…

-Jason.

-Open it.

Tim looks at him and swallows.

It's a ring.

A fucking engagement ring.

-Why?

Tim feels tears in his eyes.

-Why, Jason?

The man closes his eyes.

-Because I loved you, and I wanted… I want to marry you.

-We dated for seven months, Jason. You… One does not just decide to marry someone in seven months.

Tim knows he sounds desperate, and he is, in fact, very desperate. He needs to convince Jason that there is no love left between them, he needs Jason to understand how ridiculous it was to buy this ring, he needs Jason to leave so Tim can focus on his anger with Bruce.

-I did. I still do.

Jason opens his eyes again and it's just too sad.

-I'm sorry, babybird.

If Tim were less arrogant, he would accept this.

He would sit on Jason's lap and kiss him; he would make him stay and cry how much he loves him.

But Tim is pretty arrogant, and he knows that relationships sometimes need to come to an end.

-I'm sorry too, Jason.

-Tim, I…

-We are not getting back together, Jason.

Tim closes the box and leaves it next to him.

The Red Hood extinguishes the cigarette with his boot.

-I know, babybird.

Jason smiles a little.

-You slept with him, didn't you?

Tim stands up.

-I will ask you to leave.

Something tells Tim that none of them sleeps well that night.

.

.

.

A bouquet of red roses appears in his desk the following day.

-Tam, do you know anything about this?

The woman blinks before denying with her head.

-No, unless the guard of the night turn wants to flirt with you, they are not from anyone here.

Tam looks at him with curiosity.

-So, this must be from a fan of the other side.

-Tam.

-Come on, it can't be that bad to open yourself to new people. I bet they are from Super… From Conner, he always looks at you with complete infatuation.

Tim sighs.

-If you say so, now, I need the report of the last week to see what happened, can you bring it to me?

Tam nods and leaves with a smile in her face.

(Tam is the closest thing Tim has to a civilian friend, even more than Ives, maybe because she does know most about his night life and doesn't even care.

In fact, she probably likes Red Robin more than Tim, which is easily forgiven. Even Tim has had that kind of crush in other heroes, Blue Beetle for example, was great and easy to love in photos and videos.

As Jaime? Well, Tim found himself having a "non-crush").

He takes the bouquet to put it in the couch (he needs the desk) when a card falls down and…

_Beloved,_

_It was such a shame you had to leave, but I will wait for your call patiently. Please, feel free to call whenever you want._

_My bed misses you, Detective._

_-Ra's al Ghul_

Tim blushes and quickly hides the card in his pocket.

Just yesterday in the early morning he had been asking Jason to leave the apartment, now, he is actually considering calling Ra's.

Maybe they could have coffee and talk a little, mark some rules.

Should he stop exploding Ra's' bases? He always makes sure not to mess with the ones that are above a Lazarus Pit but still… After all, Ra's has never actually hurt him, not since all that test that involved his body being throwed out of the window, but leaving that outside…

Ra's could have forced Tim three years ago, when his sister had…Well, the thing is that he hadn't.

Maybe Ra's does feel something similar to love?

" _-In my day, Timothy, this was called love._

 _-Oh, so you've been courting me in a ridiculously_ _villainous_ _way?_

_-Timothy..._

_-I don't understand, Ra's. I don't understand this game._

_-It's not a game, not for me."_

Tim sighs, again.

Maybe he will call Ra's, just to see what happens.

.

.

.

He hates himself right now.

So, he did call Ra's two days after receiving the bouquet, thank you very much, he has some self-control.

Bruce is still mad at him and Tim has decided not to enter the cave until Batman can see him at the eyes without screaming. Which might take some time.

Jason left the city. God knows where he is (and what he is doing).

And the fucking velvet box is hidden in Tim's closet, of course.

-You are distracted, beloved.

Tim gets out of his mind and remembers.

He is sitting on Ra's' lap and they are kissing in the couch inside his (Timothy's) apartment.

-Sorry about that, I was thinking about a reunion I had in the morning.

Ra's passes his hand through Tim's neck, making him hawk.

-I noticed your reunion, but right now you are with me.

-Of course.

-May I undress you, beloved?

Tim can't help but to smile.

-Yes.

Ra's takes his time, he always does. Tim just met his sexual side, but it's pretty similar to every side of the man. Patient, elegant, full of intellectual talk and arrogant smirks.

-You are so beautiful, Timothy.

His shirt disappears and his pants follow it.

-Ra's…

-So beautiful and perfect, so perfect for me.

The older man kisses his neck.

-You should be covered in jewels and live in a palace; you should spend your days in my garden and your nights in my bed.

Ra's bites him and Tim moans with shame.

-I… I don't want to live in a gold cage, Ra's.

-It wouldn't be a cage, beloved. You would be my spouse, my equal.

Tim closes his eyes for a moment and lets himself _imagine_.

.

.

.

Tim should have known better.

Batman had been spying him. It was logical.

Which wasn't logical, was that Bruce had stayed watching him even during his encounter with Ra's yesterday.

The most irrational part, was that Ra's obviously knew Bruce was watching and said nothing, perhaps he found pleasure in showing to Bruce what his _perfect son_ looked like with his legs opened and his voice crying Ra's name?

It sounded like Ra's.

-You were playing his whore.

They are at the cave. Batman had said it was an emergency and Red Robin had answered quickly; he was a professional. He wasn't going to let a discussion about his sex life interfere with his job.

But it seemed like Batman did.

-You know, you said it was urgent. A death-or-life situation.

-Would you have come if I had told you the truth?

Touché.

-Probably not. Yet…

- _Yet_ nothing. You were playing his whore. In your own apartment.

There is something weird about Brue watching them.

-Well, he is a very handsome man.

-He is a villain and you were sucking his cock.

Tim is nineteen, he shouldn't be blushing.

But Bruce watched him…

-Look, if you call to criticize our relationship, which is nothing official by the way, I will leave.

Bruce takes him by the arm.

-No, you are not. We will talk and you will act like the mature adult you are supposed to be.

Tim is pretty mature; he just doesn't care about Bruce's opinion on him fucking Ra's

-Let me go, Bruce.

-You are my son; I will not allow you to fall in a trap like this one. What did he tell you? That he would marry you?

Tim stays still for a moment.

-It's not of your business.

-He has plenty of concubines and spouses, do you remember that actress, Evelyn Grace?

-I will not ask you again to let me go, Bruce.

-Why would he settle with you?

Usually, Tim has an excellent control of his emotions. He was able to resist getting back with Jason, wasn't he?

(He has resisted to sleep with Conner, he has resisted to slap Damian, he has resisted to kill himself).

Right now, he punches Batman in the face.

Tim is a little bit shorter than Nightwing and way lighter, but he still manages to make Bruce let go of his arm.

-Whatever I do with Ra's is a private matter.

Bruce looks at him with confused eyes. Tim has never hit him before. That's more like Jason or Dick.

-Son…

-For God's sake, you… You are not my father!

Tim really wanted Bruce to be his father a time ago. After all, it was the closest thing he had. So, when he had been officially adopted, it had been nice.

He had been sad for Jack's death, but in the other hand, Bruce was… Well, Bruce.

Soon enough, Tim discovered that, even if Bruce said the opposite, he was not his son.

Even right now…

-Timothy, wait.

The younger man is walking towards his bike, again.

-No, I'm tired of this. Fathers don't leave their children alone, fathers don't make up gang wars to see if their children are strong enough, children don't ruin their son's relationships, fathers don't…

He is crying.

-Tim, please.

Bruce holds his hand.

-Please stay, just this night.

Tim has always loved Bruce, maybe a little too much.

The thing is, that he doesn't know what his love means.

Is it the love he couldn't give to Jack? Is it the love that he tried to satisfy with Jason?

He knows he has daddy issues, but he doesn't know if…

No, he is not going to do this.

He has enough trauma related to Bruce.

-I'm leaving.

-Tim…

-You keep hurting me and… Ra's makes me feel happy, okay?

He undoes the hand hold.

-Tell Jason that the velvet box will be in the table of the living room.

Red Robin doesn't turn back and therefore, he doesn't see Bruce's angry eyes.

.

.

.

-I needed that. – murmurs Tim while hugging Ra's' naked chest.

-I would say that is surprises me to see that you are into bondage, but I would be lying.

Tim's face goes red.

-Was I that obvious?

-Not that much, but you enjoyed bites to an interesting point.

Ra's rubs Tim's back.

-I wasn't expecting you to ask for this, though.

Tim had arrived to Ra's base without any announcement and then he had went straight to his point.

" _I want you to hit me with your belt and then we will have sex."_

The younger man rolls his eyes.

-It was a role play, don't get attached.

Ra's laughs.

-I know many other games, beloved. I will not judge your kinks, believe me.

-It's not a kink.

-Then I guess you don't want to hear my request.

Tim raises an eyebrow.

-I never said that.

-Then come here.

Ra's murmurs something very, very vulgar and explicit next to his ear.

-That's…

-Too much?

-No, I mean, I can do it, I just didn't think you would be into that thing.

Ra's smirks smugly.

-It's not that different from your own liking, beloved.

-Yes, yes, just… I will not wear a skirt, okay?

Tim closes his eyes.

-Bruce is going to kill me when I go back to Gotham.

-Batman doesn't kill, beloved.

-No, but sometimes I whished he did, I'm tired of his… Wait, what are you doing, Ra's?

Tim can feel a hand in his ass.

-What do you think I'm doing?

When a finger enters inside him, Tim almost screams.

-Ra's we just…!

-Do you want me to stop?

A second fingers joins, moving slowly.

-N-No…

-Good, now, you were saying that you wished Batman killed?

-Not exactly that, but… H-Hey!

A third finger starts to stimulate him.

Ra's is smiling. The stupid bastard.

-I can't hear you, Timothy.

-I-I, please, Ra's…

The fingers go even deeper inside him. It's such a good sensation that it almost _hurts_. 

-Come on, Timothy, be a good son for your daddy.

Tim comes hard and fast.

He is ashamed, but right now…

-You are going to be such a good spouse, beloved.

Right now, he will just enjoy Ra's affection while it lasts.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3673 words.
> 
> I can't believe you convinced me of doing a second part but I'm happy with the result. I will probably update one or two fics on July 19th to keep celebrating Tim.
> 
> If you like Ra'sTim please check out my other fic, "The Princess and the Bat"
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! (the at sign here) Mistressofvos
> 
> No beta, we die like Jason Todd.
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!
> 
> `Till all are one!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Edited on July 15th  
> Okay so I think I fixed most of the grammar errors but not sure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to do something for Tim's birthday and this came out. Ra's/Tim is my guilty pleasure and I blame the Red Robin arc.
> 
> My headcanon is that Ra's sort of harasses Tim and sends him gifts and stuff like that but he (Ra's) hates the concept of sugar daddy since he considers he is only doing a proper courting (he is pretty old, after all).
> 
> I wrote Tim coming 19 not only for the underage topic but also because I like when your age matches the date of your birthday.
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! @mistressofvos  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Edit, december 06th, 2020: 
> 
> Some months ago Chalala gave me an incredible fanart for this fic. I forgot to post it here but now I am. 
> 
> Remember to copy the kink in a new tab! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Chalalala15/status/1290165039001817089


End file.
